Homestuck Shipping
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Just a few randomly shipping lemons from Homestuck.


**Alright, before we begin, let me explain. The quadrants of Homestuck was basically a gold mine for someone like me, for reasons that should be quite obvious. By the end though, I was disappointed by just how few ships were left by the end of the story. It just seemed like a bit of a waste. In any event, this fic is here to display a few of the ships I enjoy.**

 **But that's not what needs explaining now is it? No, what I need to explain is that I interpret pale and ashen relations. In the original form, pale and ashen romance aren't really romance at all, and shipping them is a bit ridiculous. So for the purposes of this fic, they'll be altered slightly, as mentioned in my Sburb Update Patch story and just on my profile. They aren't changed massively, the core of what pale and ashen are remains, but the physical component, or lack thereof rather, is changed to make shipping it the least bit interesting. If that is really that big a deal for you, than you're a tad bit too obsessive, and that's coming from me.**

 **Lastly I should mention how I interpret troll gender. Based on context clues and connecting logical dots, the outcome with the most sense is this: male and female trolls have the same gender as humans, but can shift between the alts, females capable of becoming futas and D-girls, males capable of becoming shemales and C-boys. You may not like it, and I can explain in more detail in a PM if you want, but that's what I'm going with. Also I had to get a little creative with a certain other species.**

* * *

 **JohnxRoxy (Red)**

"John. Joooooooohn. Wake up. You know you want to wake up~" John wasn't sure how long Roxy had been trying to wake him, nor was he sure why she was when it was usually the other way around. When he opened his eyes, he saw Roxy above him, wearing the hood and mask from her god tier outfit, and basically nothing else save for a pair of stockings she'd found that matched the hood and mask.

"Uh.. morning." John said. This was not the first time he'd woken up in this situation, though it was usually on his birthday, and the dress up was new. Roxy smiled, "Confused?"

"A little." John said. Roxy snickered, "Well, it occurred to me that, like, neither of us really had all of either of our birthdays. We had to deal with the game and shit, so we missed out on a ton of stuff. I mean, yeah we've been making up for lost time since we got to this world, but I want birthday sex dang it."

John chuckled, "Well, if you insist. I suppose I could try and work up the energy." He said despite Roxy being able to feel his morning wood through his boxers. "Why the god tier stuff?" He asked as she tossed his underwear aside, freeing his morning wood, "I don't know, more fun?" She suggested, snapping her fingers and causing John's heir of breath hood to appear on his head.

John wasn't sure about that, but didn't see what good he'd accomplish arguing about it with her. He figured since she seemed to find the god tier powers exciting, she wouldn't mind him using his to change her position, putting her on her fours so he could have a nice view of her ass as he lined himself up to her pussy. Roxy pouted, "Not even gonna let me warm you up?"

"Please, seeing you like this has me plenty warm." He joked, pushing his hips forward to penetrate her slit, making them both moan his member worked inside of her. By this point they'd done this enough times that they knew all of each other's ticks and weak points, and so John's member hit Roxy's more sensitive areas faster than she expected, her moans of pleasure growing louder as John picked up the pace.

As Roxy grew closer way faster than normal, she looked back at John, "A-are you using y-your powers again?" She questioned. John replied with a smirk, slamming his hips against her, hilting himself with the power of the wind adding more force to each movement. "Fucking ch-cheating." She groaned as she came, clenching around his member with her climax.

"You want me to stop?" John questioned, his thrusts growing even faster as he controlled more wind, using some to wrap around her, pleasuring her breasts as they bouncing with the force of his fucking. "Fuck no~" Roxy moaned, "Just don't expect me not to use my powers to cheat to~" She warned. "Go ahead." he said, not sure what the worst she could do would possibly be.

* * *

 **RoxyxCalliope (Pale)**

"So then you teleported behind him with a strap-on?" Calliope questioned. Roxy nodded, "I thought it'd be funny, but I guess it just kinda freaked him out and killed the mood." Roxy said with a sigh, "I hate that I keep doing that. It always seems like a good idea before I do it, and I can even think of ways to fix it after the fact, but in the moment something just fucks up."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Calliope said, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, "I'm afraid I can't be much help, as I've never had a red lover myself, and wouldn't be able to give much advice. I wouldn't worry too much about it though, I'm sure John's had to deal with worse from his Kismesis, and won't be upset for long." Roxy shrugged, "It's okay, thanks Calli, just talking to someone about it helps really." She stretched her arms out, "I kinda wish I'd gotten a chance to, you know, finish up first. Still a little stressed because I couldn't."

Calliope blushed lightly, "Well.. if that's the case, perhaps I actually can be of some assistance." She said. "Oh yeah? How's that?" Roxy asked curiously. "Well, as your moirale, it would be irresponsible to leave you this distraught. As such, it falls well within my responsibilities as a pale companion to, as you might put it tactfully, help you 'de-stress'."

Roxy mentally picked through Calliope's words to try and translate it, her eyes widening slightly when she found the cherub's meaning, "Pale pals can fuck?" She said bluntly. Calliope blushed deeper, "Well, I suppose that is in fact one way to say it." "I had no idea.." Roxy said, her mind semi-blown by this. "I.. understand if you would prefer not to." Calliope said. She knew that Roxy accepted how she looked, but wanting to have her in a physical sense was quite a different thing. She wouldn't be surprised if this knowledge meant the end of their moir-

"It's not that, I just.. why haven't we been doing it already?" Roxy questioned. Calliope was taken more than a little aback by this, "You.. actually want to?" "Uh, duh." Roxy said, "You're cute, I'm horny. Why are we even dressed right now?" Roxy was being a little forward even for her, as she feared slowing down at al would give Calliope the chance to talk herself out of it.

Calliope gave a shy smile, nervously getting up and shutting the door, "I-I should warn you I've never done this before, a-and considering my species, it'll be a bit different than you're probably used to." "It's still possible though right?" Roxy asked. Calliope nodded, nearly gasping when Roxy responded by teleporting out of her clothes, "Then let's do this~"

After taking a moment to recollect herself, Calliope undressed herself as well. She was remarkably muscled underneath her clothing in spite of her small size. But what Roxy saw surprisingly little of were any sexual characteristics at all. Calliope looked a bit like a doll, smooth and flat with nothing resembling sexy bits. Roxy opened her mouth to ask about this, her words dying in her throat when Calliope shifted form, her body seeming to become that of a snake.

Because of Calliope's smaller size, and her being technically the failed half of the cherub body, her mating serpent form was not larger than a solar system and did not give off enough energy to genocide several planets, and compared to what it would have looked like normally, was almost a joke. To Roxy though, who didn't know what the normal form looked like, Calli's sudden transformation was baffling.

Instinct taking over, Calliope coiled around Roxy, her serpentine body wrapping around Roxy several times and squeezing tightly. Roxy took a sharp breath, which turned into a moan as Calliope's tail penetrated her pussy aggressively, pushing in far deeper than anything Roxy had ever had inside of her. "F-fucking hell~" She groaned as Calliope's tail probed her, her long snake tongue pushing into Roxy's mouth as Roxy laid back on the bed, her serpentine moirale fucking her.

Admittedly it was more intense than pale sex was meant to be, but Calliope couldn't actually control that. Nor could she control the massive amounts of hot liquid that came from her tail and filled Roxy after the rogue's fourth or perhaps fifth climax. And hot didn't do it justice. The heat was so intense, Roxy were sure it would leave actually burns if it were any hotter, but it was the amount, enough to fill her stomach and make her look pregnant several times over, that caused her to black out.

* * *

 **JohnxTerezi (Black)**

John didn't know why he'd tried to talk to Terezi. Her responses were just the same ridiculous joking nonsense that he'd come to expect from her, make all the more infuriated by the knowledge that she probably could help him if she wanted to, only ignoring his problem in favor of making fun of him because she didn't view his issue as worth helping out it, perhaps not even thinking it was a problem.

And honestly, John was pretty sure it really wasn't. Were he talking to anyone but Terezi he'd have admitted this himself already, but Terezi just kept egging him on until his blood was boiling. And in the split second before he practically tackled her to the ground, he realized exactly why he'd gone to Terezi to talk; he'd been hoping for an argument and the blackrom hatesex that almost always followed.

He hadn't actually gotten as far as the sex often with Terezi, only a few times since they'd officially become Kismesises, and even when they had, it was always Terezi to make the first move. But it had been John who'd gone out of his way to start this argument, and it was John now biting down on Terezi's neck as his wind powers forced her pants off. Terezi was caught off guard by this, and bit back owns as he roughly groped her. There was something liberating about blackrom sex. You didn't need to hold back, nor did you need to worry about doing a good job, because if you weren't, it could be considered more blackrom teasing.

And the fact that John was quite good at it was slightly baffling to Terezi. She got her focus back quickly though, sending her knee into his chest to get him off of her and reaching for her sword cane, cutting his clothing off of him quickly and holding the blade threateningly at him as she straddled his stiff cock. John groaned as Terezi began riding him, dropping her hips hard not for her own pleasure, but to make sure none of John's pleasure came without pain.

John could've melted into air at any point and pinned her from behind, but not doing so was actually better, because Terezi knew he could do it as well, and knew that if he wasn't, it meant she wasn't causing enough pain to make him feel like he had to. The blind troll grit her teeth, dropping herself even harder and causing them both to wince. Going this rough hurt Terezi as well, but the pain only fueled both of their desires.

Finally John gave in, vanishing into wind and appearing behind Terezi, pulling her top off and thrusting into her from behind. Terezi yelped in pain as he penetrated her ass without warning, "Oops, must have missed~" He taunted, thrusting in harder as he reached around to grope her chest again. Terezi forced John back into a sitting position, "I can ride just as hard this way moron~" She practically growled.

Terezi was glad to see that John was getting better at hatesex. Normally he'd have been done by now, but it looked like he'd last as long as Terezi for once. She hoped he didn't remember they were in a public before he did, as he'd probably get embarrassed and stop if he did.

* * *

 **AraneaXMeenah/Porrim (Ashen)**

Aranea and Meenah had gotten together spade-wise shortly after the battle with Lord English. The alive Vriska had been sucked into the Pocket, and the version Meenah had been with before outright refused to take her back after what had happened, which Meenah couldn't even really blame her for. Between that, and the shit Aranea had already pulled, them getting together pitch was almost inevitable.

However, considering how volatile both of them proved to be even on their own, Porrim refused to let them be together without an Auspistice, and she'd taken on the role, turning their spade into a club. They didn't mind, as the hatesex was no less appealing just because Porrim was there to oversee it. If anything, that only made the meet ups even better, especially when the jade blood decided to join in.

As the two of them locked lips, tongues battling aggressively for dominance, and both near destined to get bitten by the other as they did, Porrim was nearly, her fingers having trailed between both of their legs, pumping into both of them. Meenah had always been one of the few people on the team to have not been with Porrim before, at least allegedly, but she could still acknowledge her skill, moaning against Aranea's mouth as her hips bucked almost on reflex against Porrim's fingers.

Porrim didn't get either of them off, intentionally slowing down when one got to close, and speeding up when the pleasure had died down too much, trying to keep them both at generally the same level. When they were both slick with arousal, she pulled her fingers back, letting her body shift into futa form as the black lovers lowered to the ground, legs interlocking to grind their wet slits together.

As they began tribbing, Porrim took their heads in her hands and moved them close together to continue making out, this time around her throbbing rod. They didn't hesitate, happily licking and sucking their Auspistice as they ground against each other.

* * *

 **DavepetaxJasprose (?)**

It wasn't going to happen at first, and perhaps shouldn't have happened at all. It was Dave's fault really. It had been him within Davepeta who'd suggested they console Jasprose, who was reeling after losing her chance with Nepeta. Nepeta grinned at this, taking the reigns of their shared body and suggesting outright that they keep going as though it were still a date.

'What? No stop it, that's weird she's my kinda sorta time sister.' Dave struggled against Nepeta, who fought back just as ferociously, 'Oh be quiet, I'm driving now and it'll be great!' Nepeta directed Davepeta forward to kiss Jasprose who stared wide eyed at the kiss, but didn't fight against it. It seemed that both the Dave element within Davepeta, and the Rose element within Jasprose reached the same conclusion at the same time: fuck it.

And from their there was little to no resistance as the two sprites clung to each other in the air, tongues battling for dominance that was ultimately won by Jasprose. She pinned Davepeta down, to whatever extend one could be pinned down while floating above the ground, and both of them allowed their clothes to phase away from their bodies. Both of them were a combination of a fully male and fully female entity, resulting in both technically being herms, but as Rose was the controlling intelligence in her sprite, and troll gender was fluid, both were able to shift slightly into a vaguely futa/shemale form.

Jasprose lowered herself onto Davepeta, dragging her rough tongue along his length. He did the same to her, and soon they were locked in a heated, semi-incestuous sixty-nine. Both moaned from the feeling of the other's lips wrapped around their length, both beginning to thrust against the other to work their rod deeper. Both sprites allowed their brains to turn off and their bodies to just enjoy the pleasure, and they were only getting warmed up.

* * *

 **And that'll be a wrap for this one. As I stated, I wanted to stay with ships I personally supported for this one. I might come back and do another of these, just as I might go back and do another Lusus Love one shot at some point, and I'm open to writing about most ships (note my use of the word 'most') in later installments, but until then, this remains a one-off.**

 **So, what did you think? Did you like the lemons but not the ships? The ships but not the lemons? Bother? Neither? What Homestuck ships would you like to see in a future installment, and what scenario would you like to see? Let me know in the reviews. And as always remember that I'm fine with criticism and even outright hatred, so long as you're reviewing from an actual account and not a guessed review, because that's a pussy way out.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
